The battle begins
by CreamedGravy101
Summary: Two loved ones are torn apart by, disloyalty and distance.


Alright... I apologize for not writing for like forever. So, I'm gonna be writing Team Fortress 2 now. Probably no more Left 4 Dead 2, and I won't be continuing any more of the stories. I was debating whether I should take them down or not, but I think I'll leave them up. So this first chapter is probably gonna be just describing the characters as how I would want them to be, and my opinions on them.

The Engineer didn't know much about New Mexico, but he did know one thing. it was hot. The sun beating down upon the barren landscape made the temperature stifling, cooking the deep burgundy base like an egg. The temperature was set to spike high in the forties by mid-afternoon, and everyone was nagging at him to fix the damn air conditioning. Not like the Texan could, anyway, considering all operating systems of the base were kept under strict lock and key. If the heat hadn't already shortened his temper, then it didn't help knowing that the Administrator was letting them stew in the heat, the lot of them probably a mere five degrees away from succumbing to heat exhaustion.

Aside from the heat, New Mexico was different... Not different because of the temperature, but different because of how the Engineers team fought. They fought less, they seemed weaker, more oblivious to everything. Maybe it was just so hot that nobody had the strength to even defend themselves, Though the Engineer wasn't bothered that much by it himself. He fought the same, even tried to encourage everyone else to do their best. His indifference was Probably because he was from Texas. Bee Cave, Texas, to be exact. So He was used to this kind of climate, as the temperatures in Bee Cave were usually in the mid 30's, so this heat wave didn't really bother him.  
At the moment everyone was off duty, Doing their typical off-time activities, which was relaxing, playing poker, and drinking. Taking a stroll was usually what the Engineer liked to do during nights when he's off and not working. Though even when he wasn't on the job, he found himself thinking about work, like what he should do to upgrade his sentry's, good spots to put them, that kind of thing. Making planning sheets in his head was pretty much what he did when he took his typical nightly stroll. But not tonight, Tonight he stayed at the base, waiting for the BLU team to attack. They were always attacking them when they were off guard. The odd thing was, they hadn't in a while. nothing at all. it'd been so quiet, It was almost too quiet. So tonight, the Engineer thought, tonight would be the night that they were going to attack them. Pacing back and forth in his room, he honestly didn't know what to do, Although he supposed waiting was really the only thing he could do.

As for everyone else, they were enjoying a round of beers while playing a rather unfair game of poker. The majority of them were Not even acknowledging the Engineer's absence, since most nights he Didn't bother to take part. It'd be weird if he actually was there on such a calm night. "Demo! Get us another round of beers, would ya mate?" Jack Mundy, (or Jackson Mundy if you want to get fancy) Called out amidst the disarray. The man seemed awfully relaxed for "An Australian devil", as many would call him. The strange nickname was Mostly because he was more stubborn then a mule. Before he became a Sniper and got his job on the RED team, he lived by himself in his camper, and wasn't Not much of a socialized person for... obvious reasons. "It'd be my pleasure!" The Demoman replied, hauling himself out of his chair. Ullapool, Scotland is where this particular man was raised by his adoptive parents when he was 6 years old. Grabbing a couple of the beer bottles, The already drunk man almost dropped one as he got to the poker table. "Here you go!" he said as he pried a bottle of beer open. Taking a drink of the beer, Jack got up, a wave of dizziness washing over his head. "Where's Dell? Haven't seen him all night". "Beats me." The scout said, cleaning up the beer off the table that he had spilt.

Walking upstairs, Jack caught a glimpse of Dell working on some new upgrades for his machinery through his workshop door, which was mistakenly left ajar by the preoccupied Engineer. "Oi, truckie, whatcha working on there?" Jack said as he leaned his tired body against the door frame. "Oh, just some upgrades... Wanna make sure I've got the best stuff, ya know?" The shorter man replied with a faint smile, quickly placing the sheets of paper in his desk drawers. "Right, well, I'm gonna head back downstairs. Come join the poker game if ya want, though it's not much fun, I can tell ya that much. Not with Spy cloakin' and lookin' at everyone's cards." As Jack was heading downstairs, he spotted a faint blue outline, The slight shimmer to the air a telltale sign of the enemy Spy. The Australian furrowed his brow, cursing his drunken state as he unsheathed his kukuri . "Bloody hell, I thought we could finally get some peace for a bit". The Sniper was ripped from his thoughts as he heard the Heavy yell out it pain, snapping his head in the direction of the noise just in time to see the Heavy whip around, the bullet hole in the large man's forehead an unmistakable marker for the BLU Sniper. Jack growled, turning his attention back to relocating the cloaked spy. "Come on guys! Get your stuff and let's head out! Dell, come on!" The Sniper yelled, slicing his blade through the air in a pitiful attempt to find the intruding spy. Dell ran downstairs as quickly as his short legs would let him. "I knew they were gonna attack. It's been too long since they've tried anything..." The Engineer grumbled under his breath, pulling out his Construction PDF as he bolted through the base.  
Well, So much for his plan.

So yeah guys that's my first chapter. Sorry if it's a bit boring, I haven't written in a while. Give me some feedback on what I could improve!


End file.
